<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matched Set by stardustedknuckles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538297">Matched Set</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles'>stardustedknuckles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Flash Fic, Fluff, Future Fic, fanart inspired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedknuckles/pseuds/stardustedknuckles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected soft moment between Yasha and Beau because I was inspired by a piece of fanart (linked inside).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beauregard Lionett/Yasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matched Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this for allenthelost based on this art: https://allenthelost.tumblr.com/post/634629280217890816/been-more-relaxed-recently-when-it-comes-to</p><p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class=""><p>The evening sun was warm on Yasha’s shoulders as she sat with her eyes closed and hair pulled back out of the way. They had all spent a few days by the beach, reveling in the respite between missions and resting, and tonight would be the last night of rest before duty called them away again in the morning.</p></div><div class=""><p>Beau’s fingers on her brow were soft but sure of themselves as she daubed the paint-like substance from the bowl in her lap over Yasha’s cheekbones and brow, rubbing gently in circles the way Yasha had shown her all those months ago. Everything had been so new then, Beau’s fingers hesitant as she had still been working to grasp the fact that it was okay, that she was allowed to touch. Now it was a regular ritual for them, a few quiet moments away from the group in which to sit and simply share the space together while Beau got her ready for battle.</p></div><div class=""><p>A comforting ritual, and far too brief. She could feel Beau’s fingers searching now for any spots she may have missed, possibly - probably - also dragging this out a little for her own benefit. Yasha could never begrudge her that. She could probably stay just like this for hours herself. When Beau’s hand withdrew for the last time, Yasha remained sitting with her eyes closed, drifting a little in the warmth of the day.</p></div><div class=""><p>Beau’s voice called her back to the present. “Hey Yash, look - we match.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Yasha’s eyes opened and her breath caught immediately. It took her a long moment to make sense of what she was seeing, long enough that the grin Beau had been wearing had time to fade into a concerned, somewhat self-conscious expression. A single streak of the blue paint dragged down from beneath her lip to just under her chin.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Shit, sorry,” Beau said awkwardly. “I didn’t even think it might mean something bad, I- I never asked, huh. Fuck.” she brought her arm up to scrub it across the mark, and Yasha reached out and grabbed Beau’s wrist before she was even conscious of whether or not she wanted to. Beau’s eyes were wide as she looked from Yasha’s white-knuckled grip on her arm to Yasha’s face.</p></div><div class=""><p>“Let me,” Yasha murmured, still somewhat dazed.</p></div><div class=""><p>Beau looked chagrined, but she nodded and let her arm go slack. Yasha picked up the damp rag they’d kept on hand and pressed one hand to the side of Beau’s face to steady her as she brought the rag up with the other and dabbed gently. She angled the rag carefully so that the wider, darker bit at the top shaved down to match the rest and then she dabbed just a dot to fill in the bottom where it faded before sitting back and letting out a breath to look her over again.</p></div><div class=""><p>Beau watched her with something between trepidation and curiosity. “Yasha?” There was something of the Beau from before in her voice, the Beau that had jumped at every touch and anticipated a reprimand in every silence.</p></div><div class=""><p>She watched the way the line moved with Beau’s mouth, something old and achy welling up inside of her. “It was the mark I received when I joined the tribe,” she said quietly. “An oath to them.” She looked away, down to the rag, and then held her hand out. After a moment of hesitation, Beau offered her paint-stained fingers. Yasha handled them with infinite tenderness, trying to communicate to Beau through her touch what she couldn’t put in words.</p></div><div class=""><p>“It was an honor to receive it,” she continued, smiling just a little. “It hurt so bad, but still an honor.” She paused cleaning and took a breath before looking up at Beau. “If Skyspear had chosen a mate for me, she would have made it known with a matching tattoo.”</p></div><div class=""><p>Beau stiffened a little under Yasha’s hand. “Shit,” she breathed again. “I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean -”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Beau.” Her mouth closed with an audible click. Yasha meant to elaborate, but the words still weren’t coming. She leaned forward instead and pressed her lips softly to Beau’s, a chaste, sweet thing that she held there until the tension in Beau melted and she joined her in it. “It looks good on you,” she whispered when they pulled apart.</p></div><div class=""><p>She heard Beau’s shallow breathing catch, saw a flash of her pulse in her throat. “H-how good are we talking here?” she stammered.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yasha ran a thumb over the mark lightly and checked - only the slightest bit of residue. She smiled at Beau, not bothering to hide the mixed sadness and fierce sort of joy she knew was in it. “Like something I could get used to someday.” She brought the rag up and gently cleaned away the stripe, running her thumb over Beau’s bottom lip just once when she was done. “Something nice to think about,” she assured. “I like that we can be…loud, together. No hiding. A mark we share…it’s incredible to imagine, but it’s nothing we would do without talking first.”</p></div><div class=""><p>“Yeah,” Beau said softly, two fingers resting on the empty space. She nodded a little more certainly, smiling in that giddy sort of way that always made Yasha’s heart do a flip. Beau set the paint bowl aside and crawled to curl up in Yasha’s waiting lap, leaning up to plant a kiss on the underside of her jaw. “I’ll definitely be thinking about it,” she said.</p></div><div class=""><p>Yasha dropped a responding kiss to her forehead and pulled her close, eyes roaming the sun-drenched horizon. “Me too.”</p></div></div></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't have a song title, you all just have to deal with my terrible naming of stories. This is it, this is what's under the hood. Nada.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>